Series 7 - Part 2 (Doctor Who)
Summary After 50 years of time travel, The Doctor returns with his latest companion Ben Turner who ends up stuck in the middle of a dilemma after getting caught up in the Doctor's life! Only being a young boy Ben Turner turns out to be different to what he claims to be... will the Doctor be able to get out of his biggest mistake yet?because far out there in the universe the fall of the eleventh awaits them all and the doctors's greatest secret is about to be answered. Cast The Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) Ben Turner (Actor to be Confirmed) River Song (Alex Kingston) Monsters T-Rex (Episode 1) The dream lord (episode 2) Sycorax (Episode 3) Tarjolvore (Episode 3) Cybermen (Episode 4) The Elektra (Episode 4) The Master (Episode 5 & 6) Silent (Episodes 5&6) Notes *Matt Smith continues for his third series as the Doctor *This is the first series in the shows 50 year run that the companion has been a child *Only 6 episodes aired in the series, despite Steven Moffat confirming their was 14 altogether with the first part of Series 7 *Jenna-Louise Coleman was originally confirmed to be the companion but was only a guest star for the 2012 Christmas Special *Series 7 - Part 2 saw the return of the Sycorax, Cybermen, The Dream lord, The Master and The silence *A shock twist in Episode 6 of the series would see Ben Turner turn out to be a future incarnation of The Master *Alex Kingston returned as River Song to warn the Doctor of Ben's real identity but must collaberate with him in Episode 2 stopping The Dream lord *Episodes 5 & 6 were the only Two-Part episodes in Series 7 Part 2 *Romans and a T-Rex returned in Episode 1 *the finale would see the master and the silence kidnap the doctor taking him to trenzalore to bring the fall of the eleventh and also the answer to the greatest question of them all,just who is the doctor? Air Date Series 7 Part 2 began airing on Saturday 20th April 2013 and concluded it's 6 episode run on Saturday 25th May 2013! Episodes Episode 1 - Voyage Across Time - When the Doctor finds a lost young boy called Ben Turner, he accidentally drags him into his latest catastrophe leading to a massive voyage across time.but far away a message is sent.....the fall of the eleventh awaits Episode 2 - the Dream lord - The Doctor is trapped in a terrifying nightmare encountering the evil Dream lord that only River Song can stop! Episode 3 - Rock at War - The Sycorax challenge the Doctor to defeat their arch enemy after their previous encounter! Episode 4 - The Cyber Alliance - The Cybermen are generating power from a Necular Power Station to reboot an alien spaceship in collaberation with The Elektra, an Electric Beast! Episode 5 - A Warning - River Song returns to warn the Doctor of Ben's identity, but before possible the Doctor is positive he is responsible for Ben's sudden disappearence after coming face to face with the Religious order of the silence Episode 6 - The first question - Ben Turner reveals his identity as the master,in which he brings the doctor to trenzalore in hope that the silence can finally win there endless bitter war against the last time lord